Family
by Right4Me
Summary: Cooper and Charlotte decide to search out Cooper's biological family. Will they regret it or will it be the best thing they ever did? If you love Charlotte and Cooper, you'll love this!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Charlotte walks in the door of her loft carrying dinner for the two of them. She walks over to Cooper and gives him a peck on the cheek, "it's fried chicken tonight." She opens the bag and pulls out a box.

"Sounds good." Cooper answers while looking at the screen of his laptop.

"Watcha doin'?" Charlotte tries to sneak a peek.

"Nothing!" Cooper tries to hide the screen from her with his hand.

"Come on Coop!" Charlotte teases, "let me see." Charlotte pulls the lap top towards herself and looks at the screen. "Why in the world are you looking up adoption laws?"

Cooper looks up with a weak smile.

"If you're planning on adopting a rugrat, you need to check with your wife first." She jokes.

Cooper shakes his head. "No, it's not about us. It's about me. I'm thinking of looking for my biological mother."

"Why didn't you tell me Coop?" Charlotte perches herself on the edge of his desk.

"I didn't want you to talk me out of it."

Charlotte wrinkles her forehead, "why would I do a thing like that?"

"I don't know." Cooper tells her, "remember when I said my parents were great?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I meant it, they were in certain ways but in other ways maybe they weren't so great."

"What do ya mean Coop?"

"Well, they gave me everything I needed. They encouraged me to always do my best and I did. I excelled at everything, school, sports. They gave me the drive to succeed. They put me through med school. I mean they were great." Cooper looks at her with sulky eyes.

Charlotte cups Cooper's chin in her hand. "And now you want to tell me how they weren't great?"

Cooper looks up at Charlotte perched on the edge of his desk. "They made me feel second best, like I was a replacement for Andy. Maybe that's why I really tried so hard to succeed, so they wouldn't think of me as a failure; that they would know I could be just as good as Andy, better even."

"You're you Cooper. You always were." Charlotte assures him.

"I know but then the way they treated you right before our wedding."

"It's okay Cooper. It all worked out. I'm fine." Charlotte assures him.

"No, you shouldn't have to be fine with it. I can't help but think what if it was Andy? If Andy met you first and wanted to marry you, would they feel the same way?" Cooper looks down at his desk.

"They would. It's just the way they are."

"I disappointed them. I bet they think Andy would never disappoint them."

"I'm sorry Coop."

Cooper looks up and takes Charlotte's hands in his. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's them. They're the ones. It just got me thinking maybe they're not as great as I wanted them to be."

"Cooper they're your parents and they love you."

"I know but I just got to thinking how would my biological parents be. I mean what would they be like? Would they be the same way or…"

Charlotte cuts him off. "There's only one way to find out." She looks at the computer screen.

"But how am I going to find them? I can't ask my parents for any information. I don't want them to know."

"All you need is your date of birth and the hospital you were born at. You know that stuff."

"But I don't have access to that hospital's records." Cooper complains.

Charlotte gets up and picks up her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Cooper asks.

"Duke." Charlotte smiles, and tells Cooper, "I'm callin' in a favor. If you got a brother in the FBI, might as well make him useful."

Cooper raises his eyebrows and smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review if you like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Cooper drives a rental car through the small suburban town near Akron, Ohio. Charlotte looks at the GPS. "It's around the corner Coop. Right there on the GPS." Charlotte points at the navigation system of the of the rental car.

Cooper takes a long deep breath.

"You sure you wanna do this Coop?"

Cooper glances at her for a second. "We're only driving by to see what her place looks like."

"And then what?"

"If the feeling is right. I'll call her when we get back to the hotel."

Charlotte takes a deep breath now as they turn onto the street where Cooper's biological mother lives. 'It's number 1-2-3" Charlotte reminds him.

"I know. I know." Cooper answers. "It should be up a head a little."

**You have arrived. **The navigations system announces. Cooper stops a few houses away to take a look.

"There! There it is!**" **Charlotte points to a white two story house trimmed with blue shutters

"It looks nice." Cooper says softly.

"Look Coop! I see someone bent over in the bushes**" **Charlotte points.

Cooper strains his neck to get a look**. "** It looks like she's gardening."

"Do you think that could be her?" Charlotte asks.

"Could be**." **Cooper squints his eyes to see.

"Look Coop!**" **Charlotte's pointing at a little blonde girl this time. "Who do you think the kid is?"

Cooper watches the girl run across the lawn. "I have no idea." He wonders.

The little girl spots the car, points at them and yells something.

"She sees us." Charlotte turns to Cooper.

Cooper steps on the gas and drives away.

"Why'd ya do that?" She asks him.

"Do what?**"**

"Drive off**" **She gently punches his arm. "We look like stalkers."

"What was I supposed to do? The kid saw us. It's not like I'm gonna get out and say 'Hi there, I'm your long lost son. The one you gave away.**"**

"What are you going to say. You are going to call her right?**"**

"When I'm ready**."** Cooper says as he drives out of the neighborhood.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>fter dinner, Charlotte and Cooper go for a drive before going back to the hotel. "You think you might try to call her in the mornin'?" Charlotte asks him.

Cooper breathes in deep. "yeah," he sighs.

"I'm right here with ya'" She puts her hand on Cooper's knee and squeezes tight

"I know."

**"**The hotel's in the other direction Coop."

"I thought we could go look at it one more time." Cooper heads back towards 1-2-3 Magnolia drive.

"I thought so." Charlotte sucks her bottom lip in**.**

As they approach the house they see the little blonde girl bouncing a ball in the driveway. The older woman is still in the garden.

Charlotte looks to Cooper. "Who'da thought they'd still be outside two hours later?"

Cooper parks the car a couple houses away to get a better look at them.

The little girl points at their car and this time the woman stands up and looks.

"Oh great!**" **Charlotte says. "Now we really look like stalkers."

Cooper goes to start the car**.**

"Don't Cooper**." **Charlotte gets out and closes the door.

"What are you doing?**" **Cooper yells after her, "Char!"

Charlotte walks up to the older woman and holds her hand out. "I'm Charlotte King. My husband and I were admiring your garden. May I ask what you're planting?"

The dark haired woman answers "You don't want to shake my hand right now." She wipes her hands on her gardening apron. "They're marigolds."

"They're gorgeous**" **Charlotte smiles. "You sure have planted a lot of them. It looks great."

"They were my husbands' favorite flower. He was the gardener of the family. I plant them every spring for him.**"**

"It's a nice tribute**."** Charlotte notices the woman has the same shade of blue eyes as Cooper.

"I can tell by that accent you're not from around here.**"**

"We're from LA**." **Charlotte studies the woman's gentle face.

"That's not an LA accent. I know that much."

"I'm originally from Alabama.**"**

"What brings you to Ohio?**"**

Charlotte looks in the direction of the car, "my husband grew up in Akron. We're here to see family."

Cooper wonders what they're saying. He decides to get out of the car.

The little girl runs toward him, "Uncle Steve!" She calls out.

Cooper looks at the child with his eyebrows raised.

The child stops in her tracks, "sorry, I thought you were my Uncle Steve. " The child turns to the woman,"look Gram, doesn't that man look like Uncle Steven?"

The woman's jaw falls open as she stares at Cooper. She places her hand over her mouth, "I can't believe it."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The woman with the dark hair and blue eyes stares at Cooper, her hand covering her mouth.

Cooper extends his hand out to her, "I'm Cooper Freedman. I was put up for adoption 41 years ago"

The woman removes her hand from her mouth and shakes hands with Cooper, "I know who you are. You look just like your father." The woman turns toward the house, "please come in." She motions to Charlotte and Cooper with her hand. The little girl runs ahead of them to open the front door.

As Cooper and Charlotte survey the living room, the woman calls out to the girl. "Emily pick up all your crayons off the couch and make room for our guests." She turns to Charlotte and Cooper, "I'll fix you some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please" Cooper answers, not sure if this is a good idea anymore.

"I'll have coffee too." Charlotte tells her as she helps the little girl clear toys off the couch to make room to sit.

"I'm Emily," the friendly blonde girl bursts out, "wanna color with me?"

"Sure, I love to color," Cooper picks up a green crayon and starts doodling on some paper.

The little girl hands Charlotte a pink crayon and some paper, "here, you can color too."

Charlotte takes the crayon and looks at Cooper, "thank you Emily," Charlotte looks at the paper trying to figure out what to do with the crayon.

Cooper smiles, "it's not a contest Char, draw anything."

Charlotte shoots him a glare and Emily takes notice. "Don't you like to draw?"

Charlotte looks to Emily, "It's not that I don't like to draw. I just haven't drawn anything since I was about your age."

"Really?" The little girl asks, "you haven't drawn a picture since you were six? That's sad. I'll show you how."

Cooper chuckles as Emily instructs Charlotte how to draw a pink bunny rabbit. "Do you live here?" Cooper asks.

"Aha." Emily answers as she draws. "Me and my mom moved in after my mom got sick."

"Sorry to hear that." Cooper can't help his curiosity. "What kind of sickness does your mom have?"

"I forget the name. She stays in the hospital a lot so I stay with grandma and then we have to take care of her when she comes home."

"So this nice lady who invited us in the house is your grandma?" Charlotte smiles.

"Yup" the little girl looks at Cooper. "Are you the boy my grandma gave away for adoption?"

Cooper and Charlotte look at each other with wide eyes. "You know about that?" Charlotte asks a bit shocked.

"Yes, grandma told me and you look just like Uncle Steve so I thought you must be Michael, the boy my grandma gave away."

"My name is Cooper." He tells her, "and this is my wife Charlotte."

"Nice to met ya," Emily shakes her head and continues to draw.

Charlotte looks at the pictures lined up on the mantle. There's a photo of a young man with a striking resemblance to Cooper. "Is that your Uncle Steven?" Charlotte nods at the picture.

"Yup." Emily shakes her head again.

"He does look an awful lot like you Coop."

Cooper looks at the picture and nods. He has a sinking feeling in his stomach.

The woman comes out of the kitchen carrying a tray of coffee and cookies. "Here's the cream and sugar. I didn't know how much you both like."

"Yummy, chocolate chip," Emily grabs for a cookie and so does Cooper.

The woman sits in a chair across from the couch. " I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so ask away." She leans back in the chair and sips her coffee.

Cooper looks at her speechless. He doesn't know what to say. Charlotte takes notice.

"How bout if you start by telling us a bit about yourself." Charlotte hands Cooper his coffe cup.

"Well, I'll start by saying my name was Virginia Carlsen before I married your father..."

"You married my father?" Cooper interrupts "I didn't realize the two of you were married."

"We weren't at the time you were born. We married several years later." Virginia gets up and takes her a picture off the mantle. "This is our wedding picture."

Charlotte and Cooper look it over. "You do look a lot like your father." Charlotte glances at Cooper.

Virginia continues, "his name was Michael. We met out first year at college. We were both education majors and took most of the same courses. We began to date."

Charlotte shakes her head. "Go on, please."

"After we were dating about six months I found out I was pregnant. I was only 18 and the first female in my family to attend college, so you can imagine my parents were not happy."

"I imagine they weren't" Charlotte sips her coffee.

"No. They were very upset. They made me come home from school and have the baby. They encouraged me to put the baby up for adoption, told me it would ruin my whole life , my chance at a successful career to have a baby at 18, so I listened to them." Virginia looks down almost shamefully as she tells them her story." I thought I was doing the best thing for you Michael." She looks at Cooper.

"Uhm…My name is Cooper." He answers abruptly. Charlotte shoots him a quick look thinking it was a bit rude.

"I'm sorry. I called you Michael while you were in my belly. That was your father's name."

Cooper looks at the floor. "I'm Cooper my whole life," he makes sure she's clear on that.

"Of course, Cooper." The older woman is starting to get a bit teary, "well anyway, after I gave you up I went back to school for a degree in elementary education. My parents made me stay home and commute to a local University. They no longer trusted me to go away to school."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Charlotte tells her still holding the wedding picture.

Virginia takes a deep breath and continues. "It was about two years after I graduated from college, I was teaching kindergarten at a local school and I received a phone call from Michael Austin. He said he was coming to town and wanted to meet me. I was shocked. I hadn't heard from Michael, your father, since before you were born."

"He didn't keep in touch while you were pregnant?" Charlotte asks.

"It wasn't his choice. My parents forbid me from having anything to do with him. But now we were adults. I was 25 when he called me again. My parents no longer had a say in the matter."

"So you met up with him when he came to town I assume?" Charlotte's asking all the questions while Cooper looks on listening.

"Of course I did. Neither one of us were attached so we started dating. He took a job at the school I was working at and after only six months we were engaged to be married. We've been together ever since until the day he died."

Cooper glances over at the picture. "When did he die?" He asks softly.

"Two years ago from heart attack." She tells Cooper, "he was only 59 when he died."

"Too young to die." Charlotte says. She knows all about grieving fathers from big daddy's death. "Sorry," she tells Virginia.

"We always talked about you, Cooper." She smiles gently getting his name right this time, "we wondered if you were happy and what you looked like."

"You never looked for me?" Cooper looks up.

"No. I signed adoption papers and you would have been about 5 years old by the time we got married so it wouldn't be the right thing to do. It wouldn't be fair to you or your adoptive parents for us to try and get into your life." She looks at Cooper, "did we make a mistake?"

"No, No." Cooper answers in a strong voice. "My parents were great. They gave me everything I needed. They put me through medical school. I'm a doctor. A pediatrician."

"Fancy that. A pediatrician? Your father and I were both school teachers and your father went on to become the school principal, I guess our love for children runs in the family."

Cooper smiles and shakes his head. He looks at Emily who's quietly drawing as she listens to the adults talk. "So is this my niece?"

"Yes this is Emily. One of your nieces." Virginia smiles.

"Emily said her mother is sick, but she wasn't sure what was wrong with her." Charlotte smiles gently.

"Emily's mother," Virginia looks at Cooper, "your sister, Kim, is in kidney failure. She's on the waiting list for a transplant."

"I'm sorry to hear that.' Charlotte answers.

"We tried everything. My other two sons, Steven and Joe, were both tested but they weren't compatible enough matches for Kim, so we've been on the waiting list."

Cooper looks at Charlotte. Charlotte takes a deep breath. She knows what he's thinking. She nods her head no at him.

"It's getting late. Cooper and I better get going." Charlotte says as she stands up and takes Cooper's coffee cup out of his hand.

Cooper gets up and shakes his mothers hand. "I'll get in touch with you tomorrow. Charlotte and I are both doctors. We'd like to help you with Kim."

"Thank you." Virginia hugs Cooper as Charlotte looks on.

"Don't even think about it." Charlotte tells Cooper as they walk alone to the car.

**Reviews are nice =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**-**Family Ties**

Cooper and Charlotte wake up in their hotel room the following morning. Charlotte gives Cooper a morning kiss on the lips then stops and asks, "what did you mean when you told Virginia we wanted to help Kim?"

Cooper stretches, "Char, do we have to talk about this now?"

"I wanna know what you meant by helping her."

"I meant we would help her, look at her records. It's the least we could do. She is my sister after all."

"Cooper, you don't owe these people anything. We just met Virginia yesterday and we haven't even met the rest of 'em yet."

"I know but my mother." Cooper clears his throat. "I mean Virginia is a sweet lady. Her daughter is sick. We can at least talk to her doctors and see if there is anything we can do to help."

Charlotte breathes in deep and looks Cooper in the eye. "Alright if that's all you meant I suppose that's fine."

"What did you think I meant?" Cooper pulls Charlotte closer to him in the bed.

"I just don't want you givin' away your kidney or anything like that. I want you with _all_ your pieces intact."

"Oh yeah?" Cooper smiles and teases a kiss on her lips. 'What's your favorite piece?"

Charlotte shakes her head at him avoiding the question, "okay we'll talk to your sisters' doctors today, see if there's anything we can do. But this body..." Charlotte pulls Cooper in real tight. "this body is mine now since we're married and I'm not let'n you give away any pieces of it."

"Yes ma'am." Cooper answers before he rolls on top of Charlotte.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Cooper and Charlotte meet Virginia on the fourth floor of the medical center.<p>

Virginia greets them both with a hug. "I'm so glad you could both come. I told Kim all about you. She's so excited to meet her biggest brother."

Cooper and Charlotte smile at the woman as she escorts them into Kim's room.

The young woman with long brown hair looks up at them, "hello Cooper. I've heard all about you from mom. You look so much like dad and Steven."

Cooper shakes her hand. "This is my wife Charlotte. We're both doctors. We've heard you've been under the weather."

"That's putting it mildly." Kim shakes Charlotte's hand weakly.

Charlotte returns the shake, "we're going to talk to your doctors and see if there is anyway we can help you."

"I'm afraid the only thing that will help me is a kidney transplant." Kim tells her matter of fact.

"I'm chief of staff at a hospital in Los Angeles and I'm also a urologist. I have connections. I can see about having you moved up on the list."

"I'm already up there on the list. The problem is I have a rare sub blood type. I already had a kidney transplant a few years ago. I rejected the kidney. This would be my second kidney transplant."

Cooper and Charlotte look at each other realizing the situation is grimmer than they thought.

Kim takes Cooper's hand, "I know this is a lot to ask considering I just met you five minutes ago but would you take a simple blood test to see if your blood type is compatible with mine?"

Cooper looks at Kim and then at Charlotte and then back at Kim. "Of course I will," he answers.

Charlotte shoots him a glare and Cooper feels it go though him.

The nurse enters the room. "Hi folks, I need to do my assessment. Do you mind stepping into the hall for a few moments?"

"No problem!" Charlotte hurries out of the room followed by Cooper and Virginia.

Virginia's eyes are tearing up with emotion. She hugs Cooper. "Thank you so much Cooper. I know you just met us but I think you were sent to us from heaven. Your father sent you so you could give Kim a kidney." Cooper hugs his mother, Virginia, while looking at Charlotte who's rolling her eyes.

Cooper rubs Virginia on the back. "I'll make arrangements to be tested. Right now I need to talk to my wife."

Charlotte and Cooper walk briskly down the hall. "So much for your promise to keep all your body pieces intact." Charlotte blurts at him as they walk to the elevator.

"I only agreed to get tested Charlotte. I didn't agree to give away my kidney. If my two brothers didn't match up with her, there's a good chance I won't either. At least I know I did something."

"And what if you are a match? Then what?" Charlotte pushes the elevator button.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Char. I couldn't just do nothing. What would you do if it was Duke or Landry?" The elevator rings and they step inside. "Would you give a kidney to your brother?"

"In a heart beat." Charlotte answers, "but I've known Duke and Landry my whole life. We grew up together. You just met your sister today."

"She's still my sister. I can't just turn away if I can help her. Think of her little girl, Emily."

"So you're gonna do it? It sounds like if you're a match you're gonna do it." Charlotte walks hastily out of the elevator.

"Not if you don't want me too. If it's going to cause this much anguish then I won't do it.

Charlotte rolls her eyes. Now she's feeling the pressure.

"I love you Charlotte. You're my life and if it upsets you this much I'll tell them no. We'll leave here today and not look back."

Charlotte takes a deep breath and sighs, "do the damn blood test and we'll take it from there."

"Okay." Cooper grabs her hand as they walk to the car. "I'll do the blood test but that's it. If it comes back a match we'll decide together. I'm not giving away any body parts without your consent. Deal?"

Charlotte squeezes his hand. "Deal, now lets get back to the hotel and figure out which is my favorite body part of yours."

"That's right you never did answer my question this morning."

"Oh. I think you already know the answer to that." Charlotte teases.

"Yup! My eyes! It's got to be my sparkly eyes." Cooper teases back as they climb in the car.

**Reviews are sweet! I love to read them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE-THROUGH THE EYES OF A CHILD**

It's a sunny day in Ohio, Charlotte and Cooper wait on the porch at Virginia's house for the school bus to arrive.

Cooper smiles, staring at Charlotte.

Charlotte catches him out of the corner of her eye, "you look like the cat that got the cream. What gives?"

"I was just thinking one day we'll be waiting for our own child to get off the school bus."

"Doubtful." Charlotte answers. Coopers' smile fades to a frown.

Charlotte cups his chin in her hand and tells at him. "I meant because we'll both be working. Our kids will probably be in some after school program, **_if_** we have them." She emphasizes the if while waving her other hand as she speaks.

He smiles a little because she must be thinking about it. If she's thinking about them being in after care, she must be considering it. He stays quiet. He doesn't want to push it.

"Here it comes." Charlotte nods her head to the big yellow bus making it's way down the street. They walk to the end of the driveway and Emily bounces off the bus with a big smile. "What are you doing here? Where's gram?"

Cooper takes the girls' backpack from her. Charlotte grabs her hand as they walk into the house.

"We wanted to greet you at the school bus so your grandma would have more time to spend with your mom at the hospital."

"Oh that's nice." Emily answers as she runs into the kitchen. "What's for snack?"

Cooper and Charlotte look at each other. Cooper begins looking through the kitchen cabinets. "Blueberry muffins?"

"Yuck, I don't like those. Those are grams'." Emily scowls.

"How about a banana or an apple?" Charlotte picks one of each out of the fruit bowl.

"I had an apple for lunch and a banana in my cereal this morning. I want something good."

"What do you consider good?" Cooper asks.

"How bout ice cream?" Charlottes says with a big smile.

Cooper opens the freezer. "Sorry but there's no ice cream to be found." He rummages through the freezer.

"We can go out. I'm sure Emily knows where there's a good ice cream place around here."

"Yes, I do." Emily jumps up and down and claps her hands together.

"Take it easy kid. It's just ice cream." Charlotte tells her.

"Alright, everybody in the car." Cooper grabs his keys.

As they get in the car Cooper tells the girl, "alright little lady show us the way."

Emily buckles her seatbelt, "you go straight that way and then turn that way," she points.

"You mean go straight and then make a right?" Cooper asks.

"I think so. Just turn that way at the end of the street," she points right again.

"That's your right Emily. Remind me to show you how to tell the difference when we stop."

"Gram showed me but I always forget."

"It's okay Emily. It's confusing; took me a while." Charlotte tells her as she looks out the window.

"And you're a smart doctor, maybe I can still be smart when I grow up too."

"What makes you think you're not smart now? You're only six." Cooper looks at her in the rear view mirror.

"I don't know," the little girl shrugs her shoulders lost in thought.

"Well I think you're a real smart girl." Charlotte smiles at her.

"You just met me." The little girl answers.

"I can tell about these things." Charlotte raises her eyebrows at Emily. "Now what kind of ice cream will you be havi'n this afternoon?"

"Double chocolate brownie," she answers pointing, "look there it is. There's the ice cream place. Told you I could find it."

"Told you you were a smart girl." Charlotte winks at her as they stop at a red light.

Emily shows them a beaming smile.

Cooper smiles at Charlotte.

"Why are you grinning at me like a chesire cat?" Charlotte snarks out.

'I'm not," Cooper laughs.

"What's a chesire cat?" Emily asks.

"A cat who smiles." Cooper teases.

"I never saw a cat who smiles."

"That's because you've never seen a chesire cat." Cooper jokes.

"Can you show me one?" Emily asks.

"Look, there's one right there," Cooper points out the window.

"Where?" I don't see it?" Emily strains her head to look.

Charlotte decides to join in. "Right back there. It must have run into the bushes."

The light turns green and Cooper starts moving. Emily unbuckles her seatbelt to get a better look."

Charlotte firmly tells her. "Put your seltbelt back on young lady. I may not be a momma yet but I know the law."

Cooper catches on to the **_yet_** and he can't help but smile again.

"There you go grinning like a chesire cat again. What's with you today?" Charlotted wrinkles her nose at him.

"Nothing." Cooper nods his head from side to side.

"Yay. We're here!" Emily opens her door and jumps out running for the ice cream shop door.

"Hey wait for us Emily." Charlotte hurries after her. "I think your niece is a little hyper." Charlotte says quietly to Cooper.

"Not surprising. My mother called me the energizer bunny until I was about eight."

Charlotte furrows her forhead and looks at him.

"It means I was hyper. I kept going and going..."

"I know what it means Cooper. I'm not an idiot." Charlotte gently slaps his arm.

"Then why were you looking at me like I had two heads."

"I was just imagining having to chase bunnies around in the future." They all walk into the ice cream shop.

"Oh." Cooper wonders if he shouldn't have made that comment. "Well I was the perfect child after I turned eight, they also told me."

"Yeah right." Charlotte says sarcastically but finishes with a smile.

"Can I help you?" The server asks.

"I want a double chocolate brownie cone." Emily yells out.

"I'll try the mint chocolate chip in a cone." Charlotte tells her.

"Sounds good. I'll have the same, " Cooper takes out his money to pay while Charlotte and Emily find a table.

After they're all sitting at the table. Emily asks, "can I call you Uncle Cooper and Aunt Charlotte?"

"That's fine," Charlotte answers,

"I wanted to but gram said I should ask first." Emily licks her ice cream cone.

"It's fine. You can call us that Emily." Cooper takes a lick on his ice cream.

"Gram says you're an angel and grandpa sent you to us from heaven to save mommy."

" I don't know about that," Cooper answers.

"I told gram you didn't look like an angel," she licks her cone. "you don't even have wings."

Charlotte chuckles. "what did your grandma say?"

"She said angels don't all come with wings. They're special people sent to help us through a hard time and you're going to save my mommy."

Cooper takes Emily's hand. "Emily I want to help your mommy but you know I may not be a match, just like your Uncle Steven and Uncle Joe weren't matches. We have to be prepared for that."

"But gram says you're an angel."

"I'm no angel honey." Cooper takes a breath.

Charlotte tries to help, "we'll find out the test results in a couple days Emily, until then we just have to wait patiently to find out if Uncle Cooper is a match." Charlotte breathes deep and looks at Cooper. She's can't help feeling guilty. She doesn't want Cooper to be a match.

Cooper tosses his ice cream cone into a nearby garbage pail.

"What's the matter Uncle Cooper? Didn't you like it."

"No honey, I just lost my apetite."

Charlotte tosses hers into the pail next.

They sit and watch Emily eat her ice cream and try to explain the difference between right and left to the little girl.

**Next Chapter- Cooper finds out if he is a match. _If_ he is what do you think they will decide?**

**Tell me in your Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX-THE DECISION**

It's early in the morning, Charlotte and Cooper lie awake quietly in their hotel room.

"Whatcha think'n about Coop?" Charlotte asks as if she doesn't know.

"I'm not thinking, not really, just waiting for the phone call."

"Hmm…" Charlotte turns her body over to face him. "Who'd think one phone call can change a life?" Charlotte utters a deep sigh and looks down.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" Cooper taps lightly on her forhead.

"You don't want to know."

He lifts her chin and looks into her eyes. "Yes I do. We're making this decision together, remember?"

She nods her head yes. She remembers. "I'm thinking I'm a horrible person and even worse doctor for hoping you're not a donor match for your sister." She quirks her eyebrow up and waits for his reaction.

Cooper rubs her back, "your not a horrible person. I am."

"Why?" She asks.

"For wishing we never came to Ohio to meet my bio family." He presses his lips together clicks them and says, "I'm a great son aren't I?"

Charlotte sits up "What's wrong with us? We're doctors. I'm a urologist. I've sent patients to have kidney transplants. I always want the best for them. I always hope they'll find a match."

Cooper sits up next to her, "this is about us. And it _is_ a big deal."

Cooper's phone rings. "He looks at the number. It's him. It's Kim's doctor."

Charlotte jumps out of the bed. "Answer it. Get it over with already."

Cooper hit's the button on his phone. "Cooper Freedman."

Charlotte decides to go to the bathroom and shower while Cooper takes the phone call. After thirty minutes she comes out dressed for the day. "Well, what did he say?" Charlotte doesn't hesitate.

Cooper shrugs his shoulders and tells her simply, "I'm a match. He said I'm a perfect match to donate a kidney to my sister."

Charlotte's disappointment shows. Tears fill her eyes and she sits down next to Cooper on the bed. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We have to make a decision. An important decision." Cooper answers matter of fact. He's had time to digest the news while Charlotte was in the shower.

His phone rings again. He looks at the number.

"Who is it now?" Charlotte asks annoyed at the interruption during this time.

"It's Virginia. She must know the results are back. They won't tell her because of confidentiality."

"Don't answer it!" Charlotte yells out nervously.

"I wasn't planning to. Not until we make a decision." Cooper shuts off his phone.

"We could tell her you're not a match. She would never know. Your results are confidential."

Cooper looks up at her with only his eyes. "I would know. You know how I feel about lying Char."

Charlotte turns her lips up slightly, "why did I have to fall in love with such an honest man." She sits next to him on the bed and rubs his stubbly cheek with the palm of her hand. "You need a shave. Come on, we'll talk about this in the bathroom."

Cooper looks at her. "You're not going to shave my face?"

"Oh yes I am." She pulls him by the arm.

"Whyyyyy…? Cooper whines as he lets her pull him into the bathroom.

"Because whenever something's bothering you, you let your stubble grow into an almost beard and I don't like you with an almost beard."

"Don't I get a choice? It is my face after all?"

Charlotte gently rubs shaving gel on Coopers face. "Once you put that ring on your finger you became mine." She teases him. "This face is mine," she gently taps her hand against his cheek, dampened from the shaving gel.

He lets her pamper him. She perches herself on the edge of the counter. He sits down next to her and leans his face in a bit for her to shave him. "You're talking about my kidneys right? My kidneys are your kidneys and you're not letting me give one away."

"Shhh…be quiet or I'll nick you with this razor." They remain quiet for about ten minutes until Charlotte's satisfied with her shaving job. She wipes his face down with a warm wash cloth.

"Thank you." Cooper gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Anytime, " she gives a naughty smile while running her fingers down his chest.

"Char, let's be serious for a few minutes." He removes her wandering hand from his body.

"I was tryin' to lighten things up."

"I know but let's talk about this first. I want us to really think it through."

She helps him pull his shirt on. "I can do it," he looks at her. "I'm not an invalid Charlotte and even if I have my kidney removed, I'm not going to be an invalid. You're a urologist. You know better than anyone that people live full, healthy lifestyles with one kidney."

"I just want to take care of you, protect you. You're mine," she says in a softer tone while gazing him over.

Cooper smiles. He sits on the bed and pulls her onto his lap. What did I do to get so lucky to find you?"

"You used an adult dating site," she reminds.

Oh yeah," he grins before changing the topic again. "Let's be serious, we'll go over the pros and cons of donating my kidney. Pros first."

Charlotte goes first, "The first pro is obvious, you can save your sisters' life."

"That's one ." Cooper answers . "And pro two is I'll be doing the human thing. I can look myself in the mirror."

Charlotte's turn, "Pro three, you'll be the hero of your family, their angel."

"I don't want to be their hero. That's not what I'm after but Pro four is I'll give Emily a chance to have her mother back, a mother that can play with her."

Charlotte's turn. "Yeah, she's been sick since Emily's been old enough to remember."

"Okay now the con's" Cooper decides.

"You'll only have one kidney." Charlotte starts.

"I can live a normal life with one kidney…."

Charlotte jumps in "And what if you develop kidney disease in ten years like your sister has? What then? You won't be able to play with _our_ kids."

Cooper wants to smile at that statement but he's not in the mood. "You'll be there for them. Emily only has her mother. Our children will have two parents."

"I want us to raise our children _together_ Coop. I want us to do things as a family, not worry about you being sick with one kidney."

He can't help it. Hearing her talk about them raising a family makes him want to hug her and he does. He pulls her in tight and squeezes, "you made your point."

There's a loud knock on the door. Cooper lets go of Charlotte and opens the door. Cooper's surprised and a bit shaken to see Virginia standing in front of him. "Ughm, hi," is all he can get out.

Virginia starts rambling fast. "Dr. Arnold said the test results were back. He coudn't tell us the results. He said we'd have to ask you."

"Come in." Cooper opens the door wider so Virginia can enter the hotel room.

Virginia starts rambling fast again, "I hope you don't mind. I couldn't wait any longer. I tried calling you but it keeps going to your voice mail. I drove to the hotel and asked the manager what room you were staying in. He's a very nice man. He showed me the way to your room."

"That's nice." Cooper takes a breath.

Virginia looks at Charlotte. "Oh hi honey. I didn't see you standing there. I'm so nervous about these results. What did the doctor say?" She looks over to Cooper, "Are you a match for Kim?"

Cooper breathes in deep and answers, "yes I am a match. I am a match for Kim."

Virginia can't control her excitement "Oh my Goodness!" she shrieks happily, "Oh my Goodness! I knew you would be! I knew your father sent you from heaven to help Kim." Virginia grabs Cooper and hugs him."

Cooper looks over at Charlotte.

Virginia lets go of Cooper and grabs Charlotte this time. Virginia hugs her while crying, "thank goodness, thank goodness, my prayers have been answered."

Charlotte looks at Cooper over Virginia's shoulder with wide eyes while Cooper stares at the floor.

Cooper can't take it anymore, "Virginia can you please calm down a minute? Charlotte and I need to talk to you."

Virginia releases Charlotte, "I'm sorry dear. I was so excited to hear you were a match. What did you want to say?"

"Charlotte and I have gone over the pros and cons and we decided it would best if we..."

Charlotte interrupts, "if we got started on the transplant right away."

Cooper looks at Charlotte. He shrugs his head and wrinkes his face as if to say "What the hell?"

Charlotte shrugs her shoulders back, "it's the best thing for everyone, for all of us. Let's do what we need to to get the ball rolling."

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think Cooper feels about this? Find out in the next chapter.<strong>

**All reviews are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN-JUST US**

After Virginia left, Cooper turns to Charlotte, "what was that? I thought we decided not to do the transplant? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You saw her Coop. How could we say no?"

"I know but we have to make sure this is the right decision for us too."

Charlotte plops down on the bed. "Do you really want to know why I changed my mind?"

"It'd be nice." He lies down on the bed resting his head on his arms under his head.

Charlotte puts her hand over his heart, "I know you want to help your sister. I know I'm the only one holding you back."

"That's not entirely true Char. When you started talking about us raising kids together and going to their soccer games, that's all I could think of."

"I 're talking about your health. It's a forever decision," she pats his chest with her hand.

"I'll be okay Charlotte. I'm a strong healthy guy." He shows her his muscle.

"I know you are," she laughs."For the doctor in me it's an easy choice."

"I hear a ..._but..._ coming."

"Yes, because although the doctor in me says you should go ahead and do it, the wife in me is hesitant."

Cooper grabs her hand. "I'll be okay wifey. I promise."

"You better because I'm gonna hold you to that promise." Charlotte squeezes his hand tight.

Cooper sits up. "I guess I should get over to the hospital. I'll need a full physical exam done before they okay me for the procedure and pre-op blood work needs to be done."

Charlotte holds him down by the shoulders. "No you don't. Not today. That stuff can hold a day. Today is just about us."

"Okay?" Cooper questions. "What should we do?"

'"First we need to call Violet and the Practice. We have to tell them we'll be stayin' in Ohio longer than we thought."

That's not the answer Cooper was hoping for, but he agrees, "Violet's going to freak out when I tell her this."

"You're right." Charlotte asks, "are you going to tell your parents?"

Cooper answers quickly, "no!" They can't know about this."

"Cooper you're going to have major surgery. You need to tell your parents."

"No! I can't tell them."

"Why not?"

Cooper looks at Charlotte like she has two heads. "They don't even know I've been looking for my biological family. My mother would die if she knew I looked for them and found them."

"You feel like your betraying your parents by finding your bio mom?" Charlotte's concerned.

"Yeaahhh!" Cooper answers as if she should know better. "They raised me Char. The Freedman's were the ones who changed my diapers. They sat up with me when I was sick. _They're_ my parents."

"Precisely why they should know you're having surgery."

"I can't Char. I can't tell them. It'll break their hearts," he answers somberly.

"Well, just think about it. We don't have to tell them today but it's something to consider."

"I promise you I will think about it." Cooper bites his lip as he talks.

"Fair enough. I'm going to run to the store. Why don't you call Violet while I'm gone. Be back in half hour."

"What are you getting at the store?"

"It's a surprise. Just call Violet," she calls back to him as she walks out the door.

Cooper finds his phone and touches the screen for Violets name.

"This is Violet Turner."

"Hey, how's the weather in LA?" Cooper greets her.

"Come home and you'll find out."

"That's why I'm calling Charlotte and I need to extend our stay at least another week," Cooper explains.

"Why didn't you find your mother yet?"

"We found her. She's great," Cooper says enthusiastcally.

"Did you grill her why she gave you up?" Violet asks in a quiet nosy tone.

"Didn't need to tell her. She was a fountain of information. She was very forthcoming."

"Spill Cooper! I want all the dirt."

"Okaaay, if you insist Violet but it's not all that interesting. She got pregnant in college and gave me up so she could continue her education."

"What is she? A doctor? No wait...a lawyer?"

"No Violet. She was a school teacher and so was my father. They married six years after I was born. I have two brothers and a sister Kim."

"Wow Cooper. I'm so happy for you. This is great. Do they look like you?"

"I've only seen pictures of my brothers. They don't live local but one of them could be my twin."

"Wow! What about your sister?" Violets nosy.

"Kim lives with my mother. She's very sick."

"What's wrong with her Coop?"

"She's in kidney failure and needs a transplant. That's why I'm calling."

Violet gasps, "Cooper is that why you need more time off work? Don't even tell me."

"Yup! I'm a match and I'm going to do it."

"Cooper, you just met them? Why can't one of the brothers do it?" Violet asks.

"They weren't compatible enough matches. But I am."

"Geez Coop! What are the odds of that?"

"My mother thinks my father sent me from heaven to save Kim?"

Violet hesitates, "your mother? you told her already. I thought you weren't going to tell your parents."

"I can't beleive I said that. I mean my bio mother and father. My bio father is dead and my bio mother thinks he sent me from heaven to save my sister."

"The Freedmans are your parents Coop," Violet reminds.

"I know that. I just slipped."

"Do they know about this?" Violet asks.

"No and I'm not going to tell them. You know them Violet. You know how they'll react."

"They won't be happy." Violet agrees. "How's Charlotte handling all this?"

"She didn't like the idea at first but the doctor in her won out."

"Yeah. You can function normally with one kidney." Violet knows this.

"Well, just inform everyone at the practice what's going on and we'll need another week in Ohio."

"Don't worry about it Coop. Just take care of yourself and call me before you do it."

"Later gator," Cooper tells her before he hangs up.

Charlotte walks in the door with a bag in her hand as Cooper ends his phone call.

"What's in the bag?" Cooper asks

"See for yourself."

Cooper looks in the bag and raises his eyebrows. He pulls out a can of whipped cream. "What do we do with this?" He winks.

"Look in the bag. There's more." Charlotte smiles her naughty smile.

"Mmmmm...chocolate body paints...I can think of a lot of things we can do with this."

Charlotte pushes him down on the bed. "You're going to be out of commission a while after the surgery so we better have some fun now." She lies on top of him and kisses him.

Cooper stops to take a breath. "I like the way you think." He pulls her top off and sticks his fingers in the chocolate paint, making swirls with it trailing down Charlotte's neck to her belly.

Charlotte pulls Cooper's shirt off and does the same with the whip cream. "Today is just about us." She tells him as she scoops some whip cream off his chest with her finger and tastes it.

"Just about us." Cooper kisses her lips and they spend the rest of the afternoon just the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is the surgical procedure. What do you think will happen?<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-The Day.

It's the morning of the transplant procedure. Charlotte gives Cooper a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

He grabs hold of her hand. "I'm going to be okay," he winks.

She straightens up and looks at him. "I know you are. I'm just gonna miss you. I'm used to having you around twenty-four seven the past week. The next few hours are gonna be lonely."

"Hang out in the waiting room with Virginia while I'm on the OR."

Charlotte shrugs sadly. "I guess."

"Or you could call Violet and talk about me," he smiles.

"Not everything is about you Coop." She looks at him, sprawled in a hospital gown on the in the OR holding room. "Okay, well today it is."

An orderly enters the room. "Time for your procedure Mr. Freedman."

"Dr. Freedman," Cooper corrects him.

Charlotte gives Cooper a kiss goodbye on the lips and watches the attendant roll Cooper into the OR. She feels the tears brimming in her eyes and gently wipes them away. She doesn't want anyone to see her tears. "What's wrong with me?" She asks herself quietly as she walks to the OR waiting room. "I'm a doctor damn it."

"Are you okay dear?" Virginia asks her as she also walks to the waiting room.

"I'm fine." Charlotte wipes her eyes again to be sure Virginia doesn't notice her tears.

It doesn't work. "Cooper will be fine Charlotte. He's a strong man." Virginia hugs Charlotte.

"I know." Charlotte answers. "I don't know what's wrong with me this morning."

"Come on dear. Let's go to the cafeteria and get some coffee." Virginia escorts Charlotte down the hall. "The procedure should take a few hours."

Charlotte and Virginia sit in the cafeteria sipping coffee and picking at donuts. "Charlotte I can't express how grateful I am to both you and Cooper for this. I know it's a lot to ask anyone to donate an organ."

"Don't thank me," Charlotte tells her, "it's not my kidney."

"But still. Cooper is lucky to have you for his wife." Virginia smiles.

Charlotte can't help but think back to the days before her wedding. She drifts off into space remembering how Cooper's parents, the Freedman's felt the exact opposite as Virginia. They weren't so happy with their sons choice of a bride through no fault of her own. That's what got them into this whole mess. She thinks about how if the Freedman's didn't act the way they did prior to the wedding Cooper wouldn't have thought twice about searching for his biological mother. Charlotte's phone rings. She looks at the number. It's Violet. "Excuse me Virginia, I must take this call." Charlotte gets up from the table and walks into the hallway as she answers the phone. "Hello Violet"

Violet answers her, "Charlotte, where's Cooper? I've been trying to call him and get his voicemail."

"Cooper was wheeled into the OR about fifteen minutes ago" Charlotte informs.

"What? He was supposed to call me before the procedure. I didn't know it was this morning."

"The past couple days have been a whirlwind Violet. Cooper had to go through all kinds of exams and tests to make sure he was suitable to donate his kidney."

"I guess they all came out fine since they just rolled him in."

"You guessed right." Charlotte advises her.

"Do his parents know?"

"Cooper doesn't want them to."

"Charlotte they're his parents. They have a right to know. Just because they didn't get along with you at the wedding you can't make Cooper ditch them."

"I did no such thing Violet. This was all Cooper's idea to look for his mother and _he_ wanted to do the transplant." Charlotte's getting loud and furious Don't go putting this on me Violet.

"I'm sorry. I sort of knew that. That's Cooper" Violet apologizes. "I just don't understand why Cooper has turned on his parents. They were always so close."

"Things change Vi…" Charlotte's voice trails off as she watches a team of doctors and nurses hurry into the OR.

"What Charlotte? What were you saying?" Violet asks impatiently.

"Violet" Charlotte's voice has a nervous tone to it.

"What's wrong Charlotte?" Violets feeling nervous.

"A team of doctors just ran into the OR."

"Okay well they do that Charlotte. It's a hospital, an OR."

"It's the way they ran, like there was a problem."

"I'm sure there are a lot of patients in the OR Charlotte. It has nothing to do with Cooper."

"We were the first procedure of the day. I don't think they started any other cases besides Cooper and Kim's yet."

"Can you ask someone?" Violet advices her.

"Hold on. I'll check with the receptionist." Charlotte's heart sinks into her stomach as she walks up to the OR reception desk. She holds her hand out, "I'm Dr. Charlotte King. I'd like to know how many cases are currently going on in the OR."

The receptionist checks her computer. "It looks like just two have started. There was a problem and they required assistance from the other team."

"Is the problem with the kidney transplant case?"

"I believe so." the receptionist tells her.

"I'd like to speak with Dr. Arnold." Charlotte demands.

"I'll call him for you. If you don't mind waiting for him in the Or waiting room around the corner."

" Violet, something has gone wrong." Charlotte's voice is filled with fear and Violet is aware of it.

"Take some deep breaths Charlotte. I'm sure Cooper is okay." Violet tries to reassure her best friends wife even though she is freaking out silently on the other end of the line.

"Did you just hear what she said to me?" Charlotte snarls into the phone.

"Yes but we don't know it's Cooper."

"It better not be!" Charlotte panics into the phone. As Charlotte walks into the waiting room she spots Virginia sitting in her chair reading a magazine.

Virginia looks up. "Is everything alright Charlotte dear?"

Charlotte swallows and looks at her. She talks into the phone calmer this time. "Violet I need to go"

"Call me right back as soon as you know something Charlotte." Violet spits out before Charlotte hangs up on her.

Charlotte sits down next to Virginia and takes her hand, "Virginia apparently there was some kind of problem with the case. I don't know anything yet. Dr. Arnold is supposed to come and talk to us."

"What kind of problem? Are Cooper and Kim alright?" She's starting to panic.

"I don't know. I mean they barely had time to start the surgery. They've only been in there about half hour. They should have spent that time prepping them with anesthesia." Charlotte explains.

"Kim has never had a problem with anesthesia before." Virginia tells Charlotte. "She's had several surgeries and always tolerated the anesthesia just fine. How about Cooper?"

"Cooper's never had anesthesia before." Charlotte clasps her hands together and plays with her wedding ring. "Cooper's healthy. He's never needed surgery before."

"Oh dear." Virginia holds Charlotte's hand. "Let's say a prayer dear."

Charlotte hasn't prayed lately but she did as a little girl with big daddy every night before bed. It couldn't hurt she says to herself.

As Virginia and Charlotte begin to pray Dr. Arnold enters the room. The look on his face is grim and Charlotte knows the look. She's worn that look many times before when she had to delivir bad news to her patients family. She gulps.

"I'm sorry. Dr. Arnold tells them. We did everything we could."

"Who?" Charlotte gulps holding Virginia's hand. "Which one are you talking about?"

"Oh I'm sorry Dr King. I was referring to Kim. She wasn't strong enough to tolerate the anesthesia. Her body was weaker than we thought."

Charlotte takes a deep sigh of relief. "How's Cooper?" She asks.

"Dr Freedman is just fine. He had already been administered anesthesia and the surgeon just began to make the incision when Kim went into cardiac arrest. We sutured Dr. Freedman up and sent him to the anesthesia recovery room. We're thankful Kim went into cardiac arrest before the surgeons removed his kidney rather than after."

"Yes." Charlotte shook her head in agreement. She looked over to Virginia who's face had gone pale as she just stared at the doctor.

"You mean Kim is gone?" She asked shocked.

"Mrs. Austin, You understand Kim was a very sick young woman. We don't know if this transplant would have been successful. She had an unsuccessful transplant once before."

Virginia sits down in the chair. "How am I going to tell Emily her mother is gone?"

Charlotte sits next to you and puts her hand on Virginia's shoulder. "We'll help you."

Virginia rest her head on Charlotte's shoulder and sobs.

Dr. Arnold adds, "you're welcome to go to the anesthesia room and see Dr. Freedman. He should be waking up any minute as he didn't receive much. Of course he doesn't know about his sister's death."

"Thank you." Charlotte tells the doctor. She rubs Virginia's back. She wants to go see Cooper more than anything but she can't leave Virginia like this. "Is there someone I can call for you Virginia?"

"Please call my son Steven. She fumbles into her purse and pulls out her address book. She opens to the page and hands it to Charlotte. This is his number."

Charlotte asks a nurse to keep an eye on the grief stricken Virginia as she calls Steven from the hall. After she breaks the news to Steven she decides to go to the recovery room and break the news to Cooper.

She walks in the room and spies Cooper still sleeping on a stretcher. She holds his hand and squeezes.

Cooper opens his eyes.

"I told you I'd make it." He tells her in a very raspy voice.

Charlotte kisses his head..

"Aren't you happy I made it you look like your horse just died? " He tries to make her smile.

Charlotte swallows hard.

"What's wrong Charlotte?"

"They didn't need to take your kidney." Charlotte tells him gently. "Kim didn't make it. She went into cardiac arrest before they could start the procedure."

Cooper's shocked. "How's Virginia?"

"Not good, as expected. I left her with the nurse so I could come tell you."

"You should go to her Charlotte. She's going to need our support. And Emily." Cooper's eyes begin to tear. "What's going to happen to Emily."

"I don't know." Charlotte answers. "I called your brother Steven. He's on his way. It'll take him a few hours to get here."

"Okay Char. I need you to go sit with my mother and be with her until Steven gets here."

Charlotte nods and gives Cooper a kiss on the head before going back to sit with Virginia. She can't help but think how she feels so close to this family after only a week.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always a welcome round here!<strong>


End file.
